Entwined
by RosesReality
Summary: Neville Longbottom had pretty much given up on love a year ago when Hanna Abot ran off with a dragon tamer to Africa; so when he's offered a teaching job at Hogwarts, it seems perfect! But when he meets the mysterious and magestic new potions teacher, Jazzmyn Devine, he can't help but be drawn in by the life-changing potion the Ministry wants so bad. And Neville's life WILL change.


Entwined

A Neville Longbottom Love Story

Jazzmyn Divine-march 18 Rowan (Luis) and unicorn hair 9 inches Ashley Benson or Emily Osmet (daughter?)

Chapter One

'Professor' Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom had never thought he would get to be a teacher. His love of herbology had always been a hobby, not a lifestyle. But now…now he was going to be a teacher! After training for four years he had been asked by Minerva McGonagall to be the herbology teacher at _Hogwarts. Hogwarts _of all places!

As Neville stepped out of the taxi cab he looked up at Kings Cross Station, just like he had at eleven years old, on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. Now he was twenty-two, and about to start his first teaching job ever at his old school.

He loaded his trunk onto a trolley and wove through the crowd, excitement building up inside of him. The station was busy, and he tried not to run anyone over as he broke through the barrier, his toad, Trevor, giving a slight hiccup.

"Its okay, boy." He said, sticking a cricket through the bars of the toad's cage. Grabbing hold of his trunk, he boarded the train and searched for a compartment. Already he was longing for his small green house at home, deep in the country side. Full of rare and beautiful (sometimes deadly) plants, Neville spent most of his day there.

Finding a compartment, Neville loaded his trunk and settled back for the long ride. He opened the book he had been reading about mandrakes and scoffed; it was all wrong, details missing and some even fake. He would have to send a letter into the author.

He put the book away and instead closed his eyes, hoping to catch a bit of sleep before they arrived. As he slowly drifted off, the familiar feeling of coming home overwhelmed him, making slumber come much easier.

The train rumbled to a stop, hissing and giving off clouds of smoke. Neville shook awake, his compartment empty except for himself. Had he really slept the whole way? He felt much too nervous to have done that…

He hurried out of his compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. He caught sight of Hagrid and waved, giving the grounds keeper a big smile. "Hey Hagrid, good summer?"

He giant smiled, hardly noticeable in his big bushy beard "Alright, and its good to see you back here, Neville!"

"Good to be back," he said goodbye to Hagrid and found an empty carriage, glad to be alone for a little while before he had to sit in front of a hundred or two students. His students.

The carriage brought him up to the front steps and he gladly stepped off, heading for the great hall, excitement building up inside of him. Was he really here, about to teach? It was like a dream; a wonderful, long dream.

He took place at the head table, finding his name on a creamy card written in loopy writing. _Professor Longbottom _it read, sending shivers through him. It was just like head dreamed, and he was going to make it the best first year-ever. He was aware he sounded like he had eleven years ago to this day, but it was true.

"Welcome everyone, to a new wonderful year at Hogwarts!" McGonagall said standing and opening her arms wide. "We have a long year a head of us, and I hope you all learn as much as you can, but enjoy yourselves as well. I would like to welcome our new teachers, starting with Mr. Longbottom, a previous student of ours and our new herbology teacher. Welcome back, _Professor._" The room burst into applause, and Neville stood, giving a small wave.

McGonagall smiled "Yes, yes, now for our new Potions teacher, Ms. Devine." The clapping was not as loud, but some students where very enthusiastic. Strange, he had never heard of a Ms. Devine before. "Ms. Devine has come to us all the way from Canada, where she taught at an amazing school for gifted witch and wizards for a year, isn't that right, Ms. Devine?" he looked over at the dark haired lady as she nodded.

Neville's breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful. Her dark brown hair was swept up in a high ponytail, bits of it framing her exquisite face. Silvery-blue eyes were framed by dark lashes, and her lips were pink and full. Looking at her was like watching the sunset, or something equally majestic. She was just like her name; divine.

"Now," the professor said, clapping her hands "let's eat!" silver platters piled high with food appeared and the room erupted into chatter, the students digging in along with the teachers. He put some chicken onto his plate with some salad and a few veggies and forced himself to eat a few bites before looking over at Ms. Divine again.

He leaned over to Hagrid "Hagrid, what do you know about Ms. Divine?"

Hagrid took a big bight of turkey leg before answering "Well, she's from Canada, 'ye know that. She spent a lot of her life traveling and studying; even made this spectacular potion that the ministry wants to buy-but no one knows what it is!"

"Hmm, if the ministry is interested it must be quiet amazing then."

Hagrid nodded "And valuable." He took another bight of turkey "I was talking 'te Harry the other day, and _he _said the Ministry is offering bucket loads of money for it; a family fortunes worth-more, even!"

"Then why did she turn it down?" he mused.

"Dunno, Harry doesn't either."

Hagrid went back to his dinner and Neville tried to as well, but couldn't stop looking over at the new potions professor; she really was a beauty, but there was more. She had an air of…mystery about her, as if she had a secret, and wasn't going to tell you. If you think about it, she _does._

When supper was finished, the students were led out of the great hall; he caught sight of Ms. Divine's emerald blue robes disappearing behind a tapestry. Bidding goodnight to McGonagall, he quickened his pace, hoping to catch up to her. He pushed away another tapestry and nearly tripped over a crack in the floor-falling right on top of the new potions professor.

He stared down into the beautiful silvery-blue eyes he had been admiring only a few minuets before and blushed "Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" he quickly removed his body from on top of hers and got up, brushing dirt from his green silk blazer. He reached down and Ms. Divine took it, sending warmth up his arm.

She dusted herself off and looked up, setting her mesmerizing eyes on him "Hello professor Longbottom, my name is Jazzmyn Divine."

Chapter Two

Dirt is Fun

"Hello Professor Longbottom, my name is Jazzmyn Divine." The beautiful woman in front of Neville with her striking eyes made his knees weak, and butterflies erupt somewhere deep inside of him. He was also blushing. A lot.

He stuck his hand out "Oh, uh, hello Professor Divine, a pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand, sending warmth up his arm "Oh no, Professor, the pleasure is all mine; I have wanted to meet you for a long time since I read your book on your travels in the Amazon! Quiet an exciting read, one of my favourites."

Neville blushed again "Oh, well, thank you!"

They stood looking at each other for a while longer, Neville's cheeks as red as a cherry and Professor Divine with a polite smile on her face, never wavering. She brushed a curl away from her face and stepped away "Well Professor, I must go, much to do."

Neville grew flustered and dropped his eyes to his shiny black shoes, red staining his cheeks once more "Ah, yes, me too. Lessons start tomorrow! Goodnight, Professor Divine."

She laughed "Please, Professor, call me Jazzmyn."

Neville hurried down the halls of Hogwarts, cursing himself for reading just _one _more chapter in "Muggle or Magical?" instead of getting breakfast. His stomach was complaining and he wasn't sure if he could teach his first lesson ever on an empty stomach.

Unlocking the green door to green house one, he put all his books down and looked around him, and surveyed the class that flowed in around him. First years. Mandrakes. He could do this…right?

He cleared his throat as he put on his coat to protect his clothes from filth and clapped his hands "Welcome, class, to your first Herbology lesson of the year. I hope you all have your equipment?" Twenty little heads nodded, eager to start their lesson.

"Alright then, good. Good." Oh no; don't panic, don't panic! He thought as the students snickered, watching him become flustered. He looked around him, trying to get a hold on himself.

Doubt surged through him, causing his cheeks to stain pink as the students became restless. His eyes flickered and he caught sight of his reflection in the glass, standing in front of a class of young minds. He didn't look nervous, or flustered. He looked confident, smart and prepared. He could do this, he really could.

He smiled and put his earmuffs on "Alright class, today we'll be studying Mandrakes and you better but your earmuffs on…"

"Whatever happened, Longbottom?" Madam Pomfrey asked, waving smelling salts underneath a young boy's nose. "Did you not warn them to wear their earmuffs?"

Neville sighed "Of course Madam Pomfrey, several times. Another boy stole them; just as I pulled out a Mandrake."

The nurse shook her head, a light smile on her face "Reminds me of someone," she said.

Neville smiled as the young boy became conscious. He put a hand on the kids shoulder, laughing lightly "Don't worry kid; same thing happened to me my first lesson of Herbology."

"Really?" the boy's eyes grew wide.

Neville nodded "Yup, and it was the first step to where I am today. Nice ear muffs by the way," he said, motioning to the bright pink ones on the bedside.

He frowned "They're my sisters old ones; my Mum said I had to use 'em."

Neville smiled at the kid, remembering his own first year "We'll switch, okay?"

The boy jumped out of bed, giving Neville a big toothy smile "Thanks professor, you're the best!"

Neville watched him go and smiled at Madam Pomfrey, who smiled back, a glint in her eyes "You will make a wonderful teacher, Neville, just you wait."

The staff room had always been an interest to students –what did they do in there? Is it where they tortured kids; wait, no, that's the dungeon- but Neville had never really wondered very much, but now, after a long day of classes, he decided to check it out.

He slung his satchel over his shoulder and made his way to the staff room, curiosity building up inside of him. Had he really been such a strange child that he had never wondered about the staff room? Augusta Longbottom must have done something either very wrong or very right…

And then he was there, opening the door and stepping in. It was not at all like he had imagined.

The room was well lit and had many windows with curtains that shimmered with the houses different colours. There were three large fire places, all surrounded by plush furniture. Desks littered the room, and even some Muggle computers! There were bookshelves all over absolutely stuffed with literature that students weren't aloud to read. There was even a Muggle TV.

He let out a big breathe as he looked around him, then rushed over to a large bookcase labelled "Herbology", picking the biggest book he could find and settling into a big plush armchair in front of the fire.

He finally understood his old classmate's fascination with this room.

Neville stared at himself in the full length mirror that had come with his room and sighed; he still felt self conscious going over to Harry Potter's home, and fine clothes and a teaching job wasn't going to change that.

Even though he had slimed down considerably over the last few years and some considered him handsome with his blonde hair and hazel eyes (and no, he wasn't talking about his Gran) he still felt unfinished, in progress.

When he and Hanna had been together, that feeling had lessened a bit, but never really faded. When she had run off with that stupid dragon tamer to Africa, he had been heartbroken, but soon understood he and Hanna had been a fluke in the universes plans. Not meant to be.

He had realized the first time he'd laid eyes on Jazzmyn Divine though, that the feeling was gone, invisible while he was with her. He had talked to her a few times in the past week, and each time the fluttery feeling inside of him grew.

Putting thoughts of Jazzmyn to the side, he buttoned up his brand new green silk blazer over a crisp white shirt and pocketed his wand. Slipping the charmed coin from his DA days into his pocket, he put on his cloak and locked his rooms.

He was about to open the front hall doors when he heard his name spoken from the sweetest of voices, like the peal of bells "Neville, Professor!" He turned to see Jazzmyn Divine running towards him, her sapphire blue robes clutched in one hand so she wouldn't trip on them, revealing a pair of tall laced up black leather boots and stockings.

"Oh, good evening Ms. Divine." He smiled nervously, for the same fluttery feeling came back to him.

She smiled back, showing him her straight, pearly white teeth "A delightful evening, Neville-and I told you, call me Jazzmyn."

Neville blushed and fiddled with his cloak, a deep green like moss "Sorry…Jazzmyn."

Nodding, she stepped closer, putting a hand on his arm "I was just wondering if you'd join me for a spot of supper in my rooms? I'm feeling a little lonely, you see, and thought you would be some nice company."

Neville silently cursed himself; why had he accepted Harry's invitation all those weeks ago? He smiled apologetically "I'm sorry Jazzmyn, I would love to, but I am having dinner with some old friends. I could cancel-"

"Oh no," she said, hurriedly cutting him off "Enjoy you're Friday night, Neville. What old friends will you be spending the evening with?"

"Oh, old friends from school, no one special."

Jazzmyn looked at him curiously "Didn't you go to school with Harry Potter?"

Neville nodded "Yeah, I'm heading over to his place right now."

"Really? I have never met him, but have always dreamed of doing so…a remarkable you man, don't you think?"

Neville's heart sank; of course the one woman that made him feel this way thought Harry Potter was 'quiet remarkable' "Yes, yes, very remarkable."

Jazzmyn smiled "But not nearly as remarkable as you, Neville. I'm glad I met you, instead of Harry Potter. You are indeed much more interesting, I would think. Besides, Harry Potter isn't an amazing teacher who is adored by all his students, is he?"

"Adored?" Neville said, feeling slightly dazed by the compliment.

She nodded "Yes, and I would love to learn from you, Neville. I adore herbology."

"You _do?_" Neville was shocked; he had never met a woman who liked herbology, let alone want to _learn _from him!

"Yeah, getting my hands dirty is fun! I love dirt, especially when I get to use my hands."

She likes to get down and dirty. She _likes _dirt! She finds dirt _fun. _Neville loved dirt.

"Well," Neville said, looking at his watch "Maybe you could help me in the green houses one day then? Maybe have a quick lesson?"

Jazzmyn smiled "I would love that, Neville."

He smiled back "Me, too."

Chapter Three

I Wish I Had A Time Turner

"Neville!" Harry cried as he opened the door, hugging his old friend tightly and calling over his shoulder "Gin, Neville's here!"

Ginny Weasley stepped out from the kitchen and smiled, wiping her hands on the apron she wore around her waist "I know Harry; you yelled just as loudly when everyone else came."

Neville looked around him to see some of his other good friends from school as well; Ron and Hermione Weasley (recently married) sat on the love seat and Luna in an armchair. He felt himself relax, the past weeks mistakes slipping away like water as his friends brought him back to a time of fun and learning. Except now, they were all grown up.

"Come on Neville, we're dieing to know what's going on at Hogwarts!" Hermione said, her eyes shining as she cuddled into Ron's chest.

"Yeah Neville, what's it like teaching then?" Ron asked, holding his bride closer.

"Oh, well, I don't know…" Neville's old manner of shyness came over him, and he longed to just listen to his friends talk about their lives, joke and laugh like they used too.

"Please Neville? We miss the old place, and you're lucky enough to _teach _there!" Harry stood in the doorway, his arm around Ginny and a smile on his face. Neville smiled back and settled into his arm chair; what to tell first? There was so much, he realized, and he could see how much his friends missed Hogwarts, as he had before he'd returned.

"Okay…well, they've repaired the Gryffindor hour glass and put up a new painting with this HUGE castle in it, and the plaque with your name on it Harry is polished every day, and the one in memory of those who died. Oh! And I get to work in the greenhouses every single day! And Professor Trelawney has started hiding sherry bottles in my mandrakes again…"

"Good morning class, did you have a nice weekend?" Neville smiled at his students.

"Yes professor," they chorused their voices still sleepy. Fifth years and their difficult attitudes. Neville shook his head and put on his dragon hide gloves, cheerful in a way he hadn't been in a while; dinner with his old friends had heightened his spirits, and nothing could bring him down now.

"Professor Longbottom?" Neville turned to see Jazzmyn Divine standing in the doorway, her fine robes and clean skin looking out of place in the dirty green house.

"Professor Divine!" he said, accidentally knocking over a pot "What a surprise!"

She smiled at him "I just thought I'd stop in, seeing I have nothing else to do."

Neville grew flustered, suddenly self conscious of his bright pink earmuffs (formally owned by Charlie Fen, the first year who had fainted from the Mandrakes) and grubby coat. He wished he could freeze time, clean up a bit and think of something to say. "Alright Professor Divine, please, take a seat. Would someone care to explain to Professor Divine what we are learning about? Parker?"

The boy smiled and started to explain, but Neville wasn't listening. He was to busy staring at Jazzmyn, who looked so strange in the dirty green house, hot with sweat and full of plants. She looked so noble, sitting on a tall stool, her legs crossed and hands placed in her lap. Her brown curls were swept up as usual, a few escaping and framing her face. He swore that no such beauty had ever stepped foot in the greenhouses before, let alone in the same room as him.

"Professor? Professor, are you okay?" Parker snapped his fingers in front of his face, a crooked smile on his face. Leila Fen (Charlie's older sister) was rolling her eyes and tugging at him, telling him to stop.

"Parker!" Neville said "Kindly get your hands out of my face, please." The class laughed and Parker stepped away, red tinting his cheeks. Jazzmyn was giggling behind her hand, blue eyes bright and alert. He cleared his throat "Yes, well now. Parker, please pass me the shears so I may demonstrate how to properly clip…"

"Have a nice afternoon, and don't forget; 30 inches!" Neville called as the last student trailed out of the greenhouse, waving and heading towards the castle. The lesson had been a success, even with certain…distractions.

"Well, Neville, that was truly mesmerizing! I never knew you could do that, and so well!" Jazzmyn smiled and his stomach flipped.

"Thank you, Jazzmyn. I would say I would love to sit in on one of your classes, but I nearly failed potions."

She laughed "Some do not find it as fascinating as I do, but that's alright. I had a lot of fun watching you today, Neville."

He hung up his coat and fixed his blazer "I liked having you here, and I admit, may have showed off a little bit."

She laughed again and placed a hand delicately on his arm "Truly amusing, and I couldn't tell. I thought you were just being yourself."

He tried to smile normally, to think this through, but his heart was beating to fast "I find it hard to act normally around you, Jazzmyn."

Her eyebrows raised and Neville's insides froze "You _are _a charmer, Neville."

Shrugging, he brushed a curl away from her face as they came to a stop in front of his rooms "I try."

They fell silent as their breath quickened; stepping closer, she put her hands on his chest and his on her waist. He raised one hand, holding a dark curl between his fingers. He couldn't break eye contact, her blue eyes held him where he was.

"Neville, I…"

"Please," he said, drawing the tiniest bit closer "don't speak. Please, just…don't." then he leaned down, planting his lips on hers. Pulling her closer, she took his face in her hands as the kiss deepened. It was just as he had imagined (not that he'd done that often…just once or twice…maybe ten thousand times), yet so much better. She tasted of sugar and smelled like lilacs, as sweet as any garden he had ever visited.

Suddenly, she broke away, breathing hard. Her face was full of grief, and even a little fear "Oh Neville, I-"

He stepped towards her, putting a finger to her lips "Please, Jazzmyn, I-I just-"

She shook her head and moved away "I'm so sorry, Neville. I wish…" she didn't finish, just turned and fled down the hallway.

Chapter Three

Fire Whisky and Requests

Neville slipped out of Hogwarts, his black cloak billowing around him. His spirits were low and his eyes never left the ground, and hadn't since a week ago, when he and Jazzmyn had shared a…moment together.

The road leading to Hogsmead was full of leaves which rustled at his feet as he hurried towards the village, growing more and more confused by the minuet. It had only been a week since he had seen Harry and Ron, but it felt like a life time. The Three Broomsticks was practically empty as he entered. The warm glow of candles and the smell of butterbeer; fire whisky and something undistinguishable made him relax slightly.

He ordered a butterbeer and sat at a corner booth, resting his elbows on the table and knocking back the sweet drink. He wished he was the kind of person who could hold his liquor, but he wasn't.

"Hey Neville, heard from Hanna?" the new bartender asked, his smile friendly, but that somehow bugged Neville even more.

"No, I haven't. Not since she _left me _to go to _Africa _with a friggen _dragon trainer!_" the guy was probably just out of school, and wondering about his former boss, but that didn't make the hurt in Neville's chest go away. He lost his first real love, and now that he finds a girl that is more magical and amazing than any other, he messes it all up by kissing her.

"So-sorry," the guy's face fell "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah," Ron said, coming up behind him, a smile on his freckled face "Three glasses of fire whisky, Harold, would be great." He sat down across from Neville and his face softened "You look like you need a bit of a pick me up."

"Yeah Neville, what's up? You look like…well, crap." Harry said, sitting on the other side of him.

"Thanks," Neville said gloomily.

"Aw, don't be like that Neville. Now out with it, why'd you ask us to meet you here? Are you in trouble, 'because I swear if you need someone to help with your class it's the _last_ thing on earth-"

He shook his head "I-I need your help, but not about my class. It's about…well, a…girl."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened and they exchanged looks. Ron leaned his forearms on the table and stared Neville in the eye "Please don't tell me you knocked up one of the teachers-or even worse, a _student._"

Harry slapped Ron in the back of the head and leaned back in his chair, laughing. "Ron, I highly doubt any of the teachers at Hogwarts are _that _young."

"Or desperate!" Ron laughed.

"Actually," Neville stared gloomily into his whisky "There _are._"

Ron nearly choked on his fire whisky "You slept with McGonagall, didn't you!"

This time, it was Harry and Neville who choked "That's just disgusting, Ron, I mean really. That woman was bordering on ancient when we were just twinkles in our mothers eyes." He shot his best friend a disgusted glance then turned his attention back at Neville "So Longbottom, who's the girl and what did she do to make you all…gloomy like."

Neville sighed "Well, she's the new potions teacher, and ever since we met two weeks ago…oh never mind, it's stupid."

Harry shook his head "It's not stupid if its making you look like you do now."

"Cheers to that mate, now tell us-what'd you do?" Ron gulped his drink and tipped his chair back so it rested on the back legs, folding his arms and staring at Neville "Spit it out, Longbottom."

"I kissed her."

Harry's brow rose "And that's bad?"

Neville let out another big sigh "Yeah Harry, that's bad. She was giving me all the signs –you know; hand on the arm, lost of physical contact blah blah blah-and when I _did _kiss her, she didn't mind for the first little while. But then…then she ran away. She looked scared. Really, really scared."

"That's strange," Harry said "Why would she look scared?"

He shrugged "I don't know, she's very flirty."

"Maybe it was you," Ron knocked back some more fire whisky and tipped his chair even farther back "Hey Neville, who is this girl anyway? We know her?"

Neville sighed, even thinking her name gave him shivers "Her name is Jazzmyn Divine."

Harry did a spit take and Ron's chair crashed to the floor, sending him sprawling. "Well," Ron said, downing the last of his drink, still lying on the floor "That sure bloody explains a lot."

As Neville said goodbye to his last class of the day, he sighed. How did people like Dumbledore and McGonagall do this every day for who knew how long? He'd only been teaching for a month, and was already so tired he though he might just take a nap on the Faerie moss.

He hung up his smock, the stains making him shudder. That was the only thing he missed about Augusta Longbottom-she did his laundry. Speaking of his Gran…he tried to think what it was he had to remember about her. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered.

She was coming for dinner. Tonight. In his rooms. In…half an hour.

Like a shot, Neville ran from the greenhouse, barely locking it. He cut through the cabbage patch, several secret passages and nearly killed Mrs. Norris, the old bag. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and took the red vest from his closet to go along with the black pants and white dress shirt that he found deep in his drawers.

He closed the door leading to his bedroom and put a white tablecloth over the scratched table that stood to the side of the fire place, two chairs around it. He waved his wand so all the books and papers settled on his desk, in neat piles. He sure had a lot of papers and books. The room was nearly clean; the hard wood floor shone and the tapestries and paintings were dusted. Mrs. Longbottom would be pleased.

Just as he finished watering the several plants around the room he heard voices coming down the hall-two voices that he really didn't want to hear.

He opened the door just a sharp rap came, and he plastered a smile on his face. "Hello Gran, Ms. Divine."

Jazzmyn smiled at him from the side of his grandmother "I told you Neville, call me Jazzmyn."

"Yes Neville," Augusta Longbottom said sharply "Call a lady what she wishes to be called."

Neville sighed "Yes, Gran."

She nodded "Good, and Neville, why did you not tell me Hogwarts had acquired a new potions professor?"

"I didn't think you would be interested-"

"You work here Neville, I'm interested in everything."

"Of course you are, please Gran, come in. Dinner will be served soon, your favourite, too; pearl onion soup with fresh salad."

"Oh I love pearl onion soup!" Jazzmyn said, turning to Mrs. Longbottom "I hope you enjoy your evening, Mrs. Longbottom, and it was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye!"

"Wait, Ms. Divine, are you spending the night alone?" _Oh please Gran, for once in your life, just keep your mouth shut _Neville pleaded.

Jazzmyn nodded "I have some marking waiting for me, and I still have the cross word to do."

Augusta beamed; she had never met a young woman who enjoyed pearl onion soup _and _the crossword. A young woman like this could not spend the night alone! It wouldn't be proper. "Well. Why don't you join us then?"

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Please do," the old lady replied, stepping into Neville's chambers "Neville can get very boring."

Jazzmyn smiled as she followed, trailing her hand along Neville's arm, making him shiver "I must disagree Mrs. Longbottom, Neville is quiet amusing."

"Well Neville, it looks like you're in good hands here." Augusta Longbottom said, draining her glass of wine "Especially with Ms. Divine so close!"

"Lucky me," he mumbled, staring glumly at his ginger cake.

"It's me who's lucky, Neville." Jazzmyn said, once again laying her hand on his arm "He's such a charmer, Mrs. Longbottom."

Mrs. Longbottom laughed "Ay, that he is. His father was the same, sadly not as charming as he used to be, though. Had to raise Neville all on my own!"

"What do you mean not any-"

"More wine, Gran?" Neville asked, his heart receiving a painful jab as he thought of his parents. They would have adored Jazzmyn, and talked to her for hours.

Augusta shook her head "No thank you Neville, I've had quiet enough. Besides, its time I got home." She got up and Neville helped her with her musty old coat. He hadn't missed his Gran much, especially her constant nagging, but as he watched her put on her funny hat and chat with Jazzmyn, he almost did-just a little bit.

"Goodnight Gran," Neville said kissing her leathery cheek.

"Be a good boy Neville," she patted his cheek "But you're no longer a boy, are you?"

He smiled "To everyone else, yes, but to you…I guess I'll always be a boy."

Tears welled in Augusta Longbottom's eyes, and Neville saw his father in her. "You're a very good _man _Neville, and someday you will make someone very happy." She glanced over at Jazzmyn, who was packing up the cake "And Neville, make sure you pick someone absolutely _divine._"

Neville nearly groaned out loud; his Gran wasn't stupid, and she knew that he liked Jazzmyn, and has seen the way she acted around him-and the way he acted around her.

"Sure Gran, goodnight." he practically pushed her out the door.

"Goodbye Ms. Divine!"

Jazzmyn waved at Mrs. Longbottom as Neville closed the door, leaning against it and heaving a sigh. "She's a piece of work."

"I think she's lovely," Jazzmyn said, putting her cloak around her shoulders.

As Neville watched her do this simple action, he had the strangest notion that if he let her walk out the door right now, he would never have another chance. She would be gone.

"Wait," he said, removing her cloak from her shoulders "Why don't you stay? There's still a lot of cake left, and the teas still warm and-and-"

Jazzmyn smiled and took her cloak from him, hung it up and put her hand on his arm "Neville, I would love to."

Chapter Five

BOO!

"BOO!" Neville jumped, his books falling to the floor. A bunch of his first year students giggled and he smiled.

"Good one boys, and nice costumes." The kids were dressed as aliens with fake antennas and masks. He also saw several witches, vampires, devils, angels etc. He stopped three seventh years and smiled "I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to either change or fix your costumes."

"Aw, Professor!"

He smiled again "I know Jessica, but if you go to class like this the boys won't be able to concentrate."

Jessica's friend, Della fluttered her eyelashes "Will you be able to concentrate professor?"

"Hands of girls," Jazzmyn rounded the corner and laid her hand on Neville's shoulder "This ones mine." She winked "Nice costumes by the way," flipping her wand, the girls white skirts lengthened a little and their tops tucked in and didn't show any cleavage.

"Thanks Professor Divine!" the girls chorused and rushed off before Neville could persist.

He raised his brow "So I'm yours, huh?"

Jazzmyn blushed "Oh-um, no, I just said that to-"

He laughed "I know, Jazzmyn." But he secretly wished she had meant it.

"Save a dance for me tonight, okay?" she motioned to the posters that lined the schools walls informing students the annual Halloween party was that night.

He bowed "Of course," she gave him one last smile and slipped down the hallway.

The hall was draped in black shimmering cloth and candles hovered everywhere, hiding in their pumpkin shells. Treats were piled high and scary music drifted from unseen musicians.

Neville stood at the side, fiddling with his shirt and tie. He was going as a Muggle, and the suit he wore was very hot. Students ran around, danced and chatted in the great hall, eating the treats laid out on the tables pushed to the side. There was bobbing for apples, limbo and a haunted house. Jazzmyn hadn't shown yet.

"Nice costume,"

He jumped as a hand trailed down his arm; Jazzmyn stood beside him, dressed as a Muggle teacher. "Thanks, you're a Muggle teacher, right?"

She nodded "Yup and you're a Muggle slave?"

He laughed "That's one way to put it; I'm an office worker."

She laughed along with him, and the sound made his body heat rise considerably. Why did she have this affect on him? Couldn't she just be a normal, pretty teacher that had normal, boring conversation with him in the staff room? No, she had to a completely gorgeous teacher who made him feel like he never had before.

"Come on professors! We're having a limbo competition!" a student ran past, his fake sword glinting in the candle light.

Jazzmyn shrugged "Why not?"

Neville put his hand on her back and led her over to the limbo "I'm just warning you, I'm a very good limbo-er."

It was nearly midnight by the time Neville and Jazzmyn found their way through the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts. All the paintings were sleeping in their frames and every single student was tucked away in their dorms. But sleep was the last thing on Neville and Jazzmyn's mind.

"Come on," Jazzmyn tugged on his hand, into her rooms.

Neville smiled "Alright," he hoped he wasn't dreaming. In fact, he was ready to get down on his knees and beg whatever God that would listen for this not to be a dream, for it to work.

He had never been in Jazzmyn's rooms before, and its interior didn't surprise him; everything was black, white and blue and candles were everywhere. There were several potted plants and books piled high on every available surface.

They hardly made it past the threshold before their lips met, crashing against each other like ocean waves. Her lilac smell was just as sweet as he remembered, and made him slightly dizzy.

Her hands flew across his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He started to do the same on hers, revealing a lacy royal blue camisole that accented her silvery-blue eyes. He brushed her dark curls away from her face and stroked her cheek with his fingers, trailing along her jaw, then her neck and along her breast bones.

"You know," Jazzmyn whispered, her lips brushing his ear "This isn't what I expected when I accepted this job."

Neville smiled "Me neither," Their kiss began to deepen, and they grew more bold with each other; Neville let his hands roam a little more, and Jazzmyn…well, she was a bit bolder than Neville.

All of a sudden, she jumped away, pressing her back to the door. She once again had that scared look on her face, as if a ghost had just passed straight through her. "Oh no, no no no…" she put her fingers to her lips and her body started to shake.

"I'm sorry Neville, but-but you have to go," tears filled her beautiful eyes and Neville felt something tug at his heart, like a small string were attached, and someone was pulling at it.

"Jazzmyn, what's wrong?" he put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. That hurt, even more than when he learned Hanna had run off to Africa. He had only known Jazzmyn for two months, and already knew how he felt about her. Not that he dared even think the word.

"You have to go Neville, you have to-you have to stay away." Jazzmyn's body shook and she wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to give herself a hug. Neville wished he could hug her, but she would probably shake him off again.

"Why Jazz," he asked, stepping closer "Why do I have to stay away?"

She looked out the window, across the grounds and the lake. "I-I'm dangerous, Neville. All the-all the people I lov-care about get hurt." She turned around again to face him, face shadowed in moonlight that poured through all the windows "I can't let anything happen to you, Neville. It-it would hurt too much…I would never be able to forgive myself."

"But Jazz-"

"Please Neville," Jazzmyn opened the door "Please just leave me alone."

Neville could feel his heart breaking as she talked, and he knew he was going to cry. "I'll go," he whispered "But I'm coming back. I can never leave you alone, Jazzmyn, not ever."

Chapter Six

Five, Four, Three, Two, One

Halloween had passed, and the colour of autumn was replaced by mounds of white snow. Hogwarts was preparing for Christmas; mistletoe hung from every inch of ceiling, or sometimes just hung in midair! With only a week left, the students were restless-and so were the teachers.

The sun was slowly dipping behind the hills as Neville made his way through Hogwarts's halls, towards the headmaster's office. Ever since Halloween, he and Jazzmyn had hardly spoken, and when they did, it was awkward. He didn't understand why she thought she was dangerous, and that's why he was going to talk to McGonagall.

"Albus Dumbledore," he told the crouching gargoyle. It jumped aside and he stepped up onto the quickly spiralling staircase. Knocking thrice upon the heavy oak door, he entered when McGonagall's sharp voice told him to enter.

"Evening Professor," he said, looking around the office at all the whirligigs Dumbledore had left behind. He had always liked the headmaster's office, and the wonder he always experienced as a child hadn't faded yet.

McGonagall looked up at him from her papers "Hello Lonbgbottom, how may I help you?"

Neville cleared his throat "Oh, uh, yes professor. I have come to discuss Jazzmyn Divine."

McGonagall sighed and lowered her quill "I thought you might,"

"Really?"

She nodded "You really though I hadn't noticed, Longbottom?"

"She is very mysterious, I know."

She sighed again "Not that Mr. Longbottom, the way you two look at each other."

"Oh." Neville blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"She pushes you away, doesn't she?" her voice was soft, as were her eyes Neville saw when he looked at her.

"Every time,"

"I would have expected as much," McGonagall said and motioned to a chair. Neville sat and she looked at him for a while, her cat like eyes piercing through him "You don't really know what she's going through, do you, Longbottom?"

"I know she's going through _something, _but I don't know _what._"

McGonagall sighed and looked out the snow filled window at the students playing in the snow and Neville saw for the first time how tired she looked "Jazzmyn Divine is a rare soul, Neville, and after the hell the Ministry has put her through…this job is a haven that no where else is."

Neville's blood boiled when she mentioned what the ministry had put Jazzmyn through, and it took all his will power not to pull the information from McGonagall with his own hands.

She smiled, but it faded as she talked "Ms. Divine will never get through this if she is alone, Mr. Longbottom."

"She said she was dangerous, that everyone she cared about got hurt."

"You don't know her past, Mr. Longbottom-I hardly know it-but that is true. And Ms. Divine _is _in danger,"

"She is?"

"Yes, and I beg of you Neville, for your sake and for hers," McGonagall gave him a look that she rarely gave any other student "Never give up on her. Never."

As snow buried the school in drifts of white, Neville was making his way to Jazzmyn's rooms, but this time he was alone. If he were to help her through whatever she was going through, he had to do it right.

"Neville?" Jazzmyn asked when she opened the door. When he saw her, he didn't know what to do; she was only wearing muggle jeans and a long knitted sweater with her hair out and tumbling around her shoulders, but Neville would have sworn a creature as beautiful as she had never walked the earth.

"Hi Jazzmyn," he said, trying to smile. It probably didn't work though, because his mind was full of what could have been on Halloween, and everything he had been planning on saying was pushed from his mind. If he got like this every time he saw her, he was definably going to run into some trouble.

"What are you doing here Neville?" she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I just wanted to invite you to Christmas at my house."

She looked shocked, and her voice was weak "Really?"

"Yeah, Gran thought you might be lonely and…well, I wanted to you to come."

"I-I've never been asked to spend Christmas with anyone before,"

"So?" he smiled "Would you like to come?"

"I-well," she was flustered, he could tell, but her eyes sparkled in a way he hadn't seen before.

"You can think about it, just let me know." He started to walk down the hall when he felt a familiar hand on his arm and he couldn't help but smile.

"Neville, I would love to. I usually spend Christmas alone, so…this will be a real treat." She gave him a small smile and he returned it, trying to contain his joy.

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas, Jazzmyn."

"Well, this is home!" Neville said, opening the door to his little cottage. He had been a bit hesitant at first at the thought of having Jazzmyn in is home, but he put his nerves aside and welcomed her in, trying his best to look merry. And he really was; it wasn't every day you got to have a beautiful, smart young woman in your home for Christmas.

"It's very cozy, Neville." Jazzmyn said as he took her coat, hanging it up and motioning her into the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Well, I try. Hot chocolate, coffee or tea?" he asked, poking around in his cupboards. "Huh, looks like I need to go shopping."

Jazzmyn laughed "Haven't been home in a while?"

He frowned "No," his face brightened "Would you like to go Christmas shopping, Jazz?"

"What?"

"Well," he put the kettle on "I still need to get a few gifts, and lots more wine and fire whisky, plus a turkey and just general food."

"And decorations," she said, glancing around. "This place is bare; maybe some bows of spruce and holly-mistletoe even"

He wiggled his eyebrows "Definitely mistletoe,"

Instead of shrinking away, Jazzmyn laughed and handed him his coat, planting a kiss on his cheek "Lots of mistletoe it is, then."

"Merry Christmas!" Augusta Longbottom called as Neville let her in, holding a bottle of wine in her hand and a fruit cake in the other. "Now, let me at that bird!"

He laughed "Jazz's already started on the turkey, Gran, feel free to help."

"Good, she's still here." She said, hanging up her coat and making a beeline for the kitchen "I have much to discuss with that lovely young lady."

Neville followed her and poured a generous glass for his Grandmother, then turned up the carols and started to make the stuffing. He wasn't sure what his Gran would say to 'that lovely young lady', but hopefully nothing to embarrassing.

Mrs. Longbottom looked around Neville's small home in awe "You've done wonders for this place, Ms. Divine-I always knew a woman's touch would bring out the best in this man cave!"

"Hey," Neville said, pointing a carrot at her "Don't insult my humble abode."

Jazzmyn smiled "All we did was hang some decorations; a few bows of spruce, some springs of holly-"

"And _a lot _of mistletoe," Mrs. Longbottom observed, smirking "Make good use of this, Neville, or I'm not sharing the wine."

"Gran," Neville said, blushing deep red. Of course his Grandmother had to say something embarrassing like that, and when everything was going so well!

"Don't be like that Neville, you need a good woman in your life, and Jazzmyn is a wonderful woman!" she waved her wand, which was unfortunately levitating the turkey, so the bird flew around the room as Mrs. Longbottom exclaimed how wonderful Jazzmyn was, and how much Neville would benefit from having an 'absolutely divine woman to give her some amazing great grandchildren to enjoy'.

Jazzmyn just smiled and winked at Neville, who was blushing so hard he looked like one of the beets he was so ferociously peeling. Why did she have to be so wonderful? And his Gran, why did she have to be so…well, there wasn't really a good way to describe Augusta Longbottom and the way she tormented her grandson, and without even knowing how she was affecting his none-existent love life.

"Well Gran," he sighed "You sure know how to make a point."

Snow whirled outside Neville's window as he dressed, giving the countryside a story-book Christmas look. And it _had _been a story book kind of Christmas; he and Jazzmyn spent the morning together, opening presents from various friends and –in Neville's case anyway- family. Then they sat around reading and listening to carols, playing a few games of cards and drinking lots of hot chocolate and coffee.

He sighed, whishing he could spend New Years with Jazzmyn alone, but he had committed to a New Years party at Harry and Ginny's in November, and couldn't cancel. So he and Jazzmyn were going together. It was going to be very interesting.

The mirror reflected a slim, handsome young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a cream coloured blazer and pants, white-gold tie, white crisp shirt and shiny black shoes. Most would have seen him as a confident, striking young man, but Neville still saw the insecure boy who's only skills involved plants with no social skills.

"Your twenty-one, handsome- well, kind of- and have an amazing teaching job." Neville muttered to himself, slipping the string holding the bewitched coin from his DA days around his neck and tucking it into his shirt. "You have friends, a Gran who is insane but loving and a beautiful woman downstairs that makes you feel-"

"What do I make you feel like?" Jazzmyn grinned, leaning in the doorway of his room looking stunning in skinny jeans, tall boots and a white shirt that hung of one shoulder "Or is there _another _beautiful woman downstairs that I don't know about?"

He blushed "Oh, uh, I was just giving myself a pep talk."

"Why?"

"I wasn't very well liked in school. A nerd, loser etc."

Jazzmyn frowned "Neville, your not any of that! You probably never were, even, just a target of bullying."

He shrugged "I was definitely a nerd,"

She stepped closer and adjusted his tie "I like nerds, I was one."

He laughed "Someone as beautiful as you?"

"Of course!"

Glancing at the clock, he regretfully stepped away "We better get going or we'll be late."

Her face lit up "I can't wait to meet your friends, Neville, and hear all about your days at Hogwarts!"

Damn. "Me either,"

"Neville!" Harry cried, opening the door and giving him a hug. "It feels like forever," he saw Jazzmyn and his green eyes widened "And who's this?"

Neville smiled nervously "Harry, I'd like you to meet my co-worker and good friend, Jazzmyn Divine. Jazz, this is Harry Potter, an old friend from Hogwarts."

Jazzmyn gave Harry her dazzling smile and shook his hand "It's a pleasure, Harry. I've wanted to meet you for a long time!"

"Well," said Harry, clearly as baffled as Neville had been the first time they'd met "Its nice to meet you, too. Please, come in."

Jazzmyn smiled and winked at Neville, giving his hand a quick squeeze before following Harry into the living room. Ginny hugged Neville and kissed his cheek, her engagement ring glinting in the fire light. Luna, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, going over the yearbooks from their school years.

"Oh, look! It's Neville!" Luna said happily, pointing to a picture of Neville holding a big potted plant, running down the hallway.

"You sure have changed, Neville." Jazzmyn mused, looking over Luna's shoulder. "Your ears look considerably smaller,"

He blushed "Oh, well-"

"You're much better looking now, Neville," she said "But I wish I had known you when you still had that boyish charm." She sighed and everyone laughed, obviously already charmed by Jazzmyn's delightful attitude and mysterious aura.

The night went on, full of laughter and talk, memories and musings. Neville caught up with all his friends, and sat beside Jazzmyn all through supper. Soon, they were all gathered in the living room, waiting for midnight. But as they did, Jazzmyn looked more and more uncomfortable.

Jazzmyn crossed the room quickly, her pretty face worried and distracted. "Neville?" she whispered.

He looked up at her from his perch on the couch arm "Yeah Jazz?"

She curled a lock of hair around her fingers nervously "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Now?" he asked, surprised.

"Please?" she looked so distraught, he couldn't refuse.

He got up, putting his champagne glass aside "Sure," he followed her outside, where the night was calm, and moonlight glistened of the snow like diamonds.

"Neville," she started, crossing her arms around herself and biting her lower lip nervously.

"What is it Jazz?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. The sound of his friends starting to count down from sixty seemed to make her even more nervous, and he hated seeing her like this.

"I-I have to say something Neville, buts it's...hard. Hard to admit, to say out loud."

"You can tell me Jazz,"

She smiled nervously "I know," taking a deep breathe, she looked down at her shoes "My life has been hard, Neville. My childhood was hell, and now more than ever with the ministry bugging me, everyone I care for gets hurt. But-but I have to say this, now, or I never will."

Warmth spread through him and he stepped closer "Tell me," he whispered, now so close their noses nearly touched.

Still looking at the ground, she spoke as if the words poured from her, like she couldn't wait to tell him "I've tried to stay away, Neville-" twenty, nineteen, eighteen "But the harder I try, the harder it gets-" seventeen, sixteen, fifteen "And I cant help but be human, and feel for people. For you." Fourteen, thirteen, twelve "I shouldn't be feeling like this, shouldn't even tempt myself-" ten, nine, eight, seven "But I can't help it, Neville."

Six, five, four.

"I can't stay away anymore, because Neville-" she looked up at him, her blue eyes striking as he took her beautiful face in his hands.

Three, two, one.

"I love you."

Chapter Seven

Jazzmyn Explains

"Did everyone read pages 22 to 38?" Neville asked his sleepy students, a big smile on his face and huge cat pansy in his arms.

"Yes Professor," the students said, yawning behind their hands.

"Good, good." He tried to wipe the smile of his face, but ever since New Years, he couldn't stop smiling. It was probably because of Jazzmyn.

The weeks had passed in a blur of affection, sweet and heated kissed, laughter and beautiful moments. Every day when they opened their eyes, the saw each other. Of course, no one knew that they slept in the same room together, or that every morning they evaporated back to their rooms. Nobody knew, and it was perfect.

Though, the students obviously knew something was up; rumours flew like the golden snitch through castle, from student to student, until finally, it reached McGonagall's ears.

"Professor?" a first year tugged on Neville's smock "I have a letter from the headmaster."

"Oh, thank you Timmy." He opened the cream parchment, motioning to his students to continue, and quickly read the black scrawl.

_Professor Longbottom,_

_I wish to speak with you and Ms. Divine tonight in my office at six o'clock sharp. Do not be late,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Neville's insides froze, and he started to wonder if McGonagall knew about him and Jazzmyn. They had been very discreet, and the rumours flying around where spread by the students, and not based on fact. It didn't help that they were true, though.

He sighed and glanced at his watch "Class dismissed everyone, and a new rule; absolutely no gossiping in the greenhouse."

Neville and Jazzmyn made their way to the headmaster's office from opposite sides of the castle, their hands sweaty and stomachs fluttering. They saw each other from the end of the hall, him on one end and she on the other, and ran.

He wrapped her in his arms, put his lips to her hair and closed his eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes, Jazz, to stay together."

"Me, too. Anything."

"I'll quit my job if I have to; change my name, whatever it takes."

She looked up at him, tears brimming and caressed his face with her soft fingers. "I love you Neville, nothing can stop me from loving you."

He smiled "Nothing,"

The two sat in front of McGonagall, waiting until she finished writing something down. Neville's knee bounced, and his fingers tapped out an unfamiliar tune, but Jazzmyn was perfectly still.

McGonagall put down her quill and looked down her nose at them, as if sizing them up. Or deciding their punishment. "Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Divine, I'm sure we all know exactly why we're sitting here today."

"Would you tell us, Professor, because we're not…completely sure." Neville cleared his throat.

"We're here," McGonagall said, taking off her spectacles and rubbing the bridge of her nose "Because there are rumours that you two have…gotten together, shall we say?"

"Oh," Jazzmyn and Neville said at the same time, glancing at each other.

"Well?" McGonagall said, looking between them "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Neville wiped his brow "I-uh,"

"Yes, Professor, it's true." Jazzmyn said, looking at her hands. "The rumours are correct, and I am not afraid to admit they are all true-every single one of them."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "All of them? Are you saying the rumour that the two of you climbed up to the astronomy tower and had intercourse on the roof?"

Neville nearly burst out laughing; who said _intercourse? _He glanced over at Jazzmyn to see she was also holding back her laughter "No Professor, that rumour is false."

"Good," she said "Otherwise I would have to fire you."

"Wait," Neville said, his head jerking up "We're not fired?"

"No," the old woman smiled "Your not."

They laughed with relief while their fingers entwined. "Oh thank God for that!" Jazzmyn sighed.

"I couldn't fire two of my best teachers, now could I?" McGonagall said seriously.

"Oh no," Jazzmyn said, equally serious "Of course not!"

"Alright you two," McGonagall said, putting her spectacles back on "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, and so do I."

They got up, hands still tightly clasped. Neville turned to his old teacher before leaving, his face sincere "Thank you Professor, thank you so much."

"Your welcome Longbottom," and for the first time in a long time, Minerva McGonagall smiled.

"Good morning," Neville felt gentle fingers trail along his jaw, down his neck and along his bare chest as sunlight poured through the window of his room. Opening his eyes slowly, the image of an angel was the first thing he saw.

"Good morning," he whispered, brushing a curl away from Jazzmyn's face. "How'd you sleep?"

She sighed and snuggled closer "Like a baby," the sun highlighted the golden strands in her dark hair, giving her a halo of sorts "You know, I could get used to this. Living in the country, with you."

"Me, too." They had gone to Neville's for March break; two weeks of lazing around, long walks and being together with not a single student around.

"Maybe I'll just stay here and never leave,"

He chuckled "Sounds good to me," he kissed her; once, twice then pulled away "Would you like to come back here?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow "I love it out here!"

He mimicked her position "Do you love it enough to come here all the time, come back every time?"

Her eyes widened "You mean…live here, with you?"

He nodded "What do you think?"

She smiled and let the sheet covering her bare chest fall "I think I love you, more than anyone in the entire world." She rolled on top of him and pressed her luscious mouth to his, and he cupped her face in his hands as she kneeled on top of him, a knee on either side of his chest.

"I love you," she said, breathless. "Oh god Neville Longbottom, do I love you."

Darkness settled over the countryside like a cloak; the sky shimmered with millions of stars and the land silent. There was no unnatural light for miles, but if you just stood at the edge of the woods, you would be able to see a flicker of light. If you looked really hard, you could make out a small cottage across the fields, and the shadows that moved within.

Neville was getting ready for bed; making tea for him and Jazzmyn and turning off all the lights. Jazzmyn was upstairs, having a shower and reading a book. At least, that's what Neville _thought _she was doing; instead, he found her cross-legged on their bed, face in her hands, body convulsing with sobs.

"Jazzmyn?" Neville said, putting the tea tray on the dresser and sitting beside her. "Jazz, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She just shook her head and let Neville hold her to his chest. "Shh, its okay honey, shh…" he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her lilac scent. "Please tell me what's wrong, Jazz."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm sorry about that Neville, its just…"

"Just what?" Neville took her soft hands in his and rubbed circles with his thumb "Please, tell me what's wrong Jazzmyn."

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath "Okay, but Neville…"

"But what? Why can't you just tell me, Jazzmyn?"

She looked down at their entwined fingers "I-I'm afraid if I tell you…well, that you won't love me anymore."

Neville was astonished, how could she think that? "Jazz," he said, almost laughing as he took her face in his hands "_Nothing _you ever say will make me stop loving you. _Nothing._"

"Alright," she said, squeezing his hand "But please understand, Neville, this was a very long time ago."

"I understand, Jazz." He kissed her quickly.

Sighing, Jazzmyn tucked her feet beneath her and started to tell Neville her story "It's been sixteen years to the day since my father was killed…"

_Harsh winds abused a small cabin of the shore of Leer Lake, and the people inside did not benefit from the poor condition of cabin. It was only one room, with a cellar and a little bathroom. If you peeked through the windows on a normal day, you would see a tall, handsome man stooped over a cauldron, his dark hair shaggy and eyes bright._

_You would also see a little girl, usually sitting on the mattress in the corner, playing with a doll or making a crown of herbs her father had given her. Sometimes she would be beside her father, peering into the pot with him as he taught her everything he knew. _

_The two were happy, even though they were in hiding. The girl, nicknamed Min by her father, didn't understand why her father never let her go outside by herself, and sometimes not even then, but didn't complain. She was entertained by his deep voice that told stories of adventure and magic, and sometimes, stories of her mother, Kaytlyn. Kaytlyn Divine was almost a complete stranger to Jazzmyn, but that didn't stop her from dreaming about her._

_One day, when Jazzmyn was six and winter was its worst, Daniel Divine was jerked out of his thoughts when someone pounded on his door. _

"_Open up, Divine! We know you're in there!" the voice was harsh as the winter winds and sent shivers down Jazzmyn's spine. Daniel waved his wand and his potions disappeared, as if they'd never been._

"_Daddy?" Jazzmyn whimpered, tugging on his robes._

"_Shh, Min my love," he said, taking her in his arms. She clung to him as he put her in the cabinet now empty of his herbs. She was small for her age, so fit in easily. _

"_Daddy!" she cried, gripping onto his robes, tears spilling from her eyes._

"_Jazzmyn, look at me." He said, kneeling in front of the cabinet "You have to be quiet, Min, okay?" he stroked her cheek and brushed her curls away from her face. He looked long and hard at his daughter, rushed by the sounds of the wizards undoing all his protective charms._

"_Listen Min," he said seriously "You need to be as quiet as possible, and if…if I don't come back, don't leave. Someone will come for you, alright?"_

"_But daddy-"_

_He cupped her little face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb "You can do anything, Jazzmyn." Tears spilled from his own blue eyes and he tried not to cry, not in front of his daughter "I love you honey," he kissed her forehead, stroked her cheek and closed the doors._

"I never saw him again," Jazzmyn whispered, looking up for the first time.

"Jazz…" Neville said pulling her to him and kissing her cheek, wiping her tears away just like Daniel Divine had done all those years ago. "What happened after that day?"

She rested her head against his chest and sighed "Someone did come for me, someone who knew my father. I was taken to a place in somewhere in Canada, where I was protected for years." She wiped her eyes "As soon as I turned eighteen I ran away, back to my fathers cottage. I continued his work for the next four years while teaching at Mavelle –the school I told you about, for talented witch and wizards? - and last summer…well, McGonagall heard about my problem with the Ministry and offered me a teaching job."

"So…McGonagall's _protecting _you?"

She nodded "I have something the Ministry wants, Neville."

"Is that why you kept on pushing me away?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, and for your own safety, I'm not going to tell you what it is." She looked up at him, tears pouring down her cheeks "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, Neville, and I swear…if anything does happen, I won't be able to live with myself."

He stroked her cheek, kissed her and looked her very seriously in the eye "Nothing is going to happen to me, Jazz, and nothings going to happen to you, either. I promise."

Neville woke when a cold breeze made him shiver underneath his duvet, and he realized with a jolt that Jazzmyn wasn't beside him. Instead, a knife was stuck into the mattress, a piece of parchment held down by it.

Removing the knife, he read the paper with shaking hands.

_We have taken Jazzmyn Divine, daughter of Daniel Divine. You have until midnight tomorrow to bring us what we want. If you don't, she dies._

_Chapter Eight_

_Sometimes You Just Know_

"Neville, you have to calm down." Harry said, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"I can't Harry, I just can't!" he stood up and began to pace, noting that dawn had begun to creep across the fields in all directions.

"Here Neville," Ron said, handing him a drink "This'll calm you down."

"I don't need to calm down, Ron, I need to get out of here and help Jazzmyn!"

"Neville, please just calm down." Harry said, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs.

"No, for once Harry, I am not calming down." He sat back down across from him and put his head in his hands "I need to find her, Harry. What if it was Ginny, or Hermione? What would you do?"

"I'd probably do something stupid," Harry replied, handing Neville the drink again, which was a deep purple "So drink this and lets think, okay? I'm not saying we're not going to help her, Neville, but we need to be rational. If we freak out, we're never going to find her."

He sighed "Alright, alright. I'm sorry,"

Ron laughed "You have nothing to be sorry about, Neville. If it was Hermione, I would probably be ten times as crazy as you are right now."

Before anyone could say a thing, there was a pop and McGonagall stood in front of them. She looked grim as she surveyed the room, and her eyes fell on the knife.

She looked up, and they all knew they were going to have to work very hard to get Jazzmyn back. "I know where she is."

"What?" Neville asked, getting up.

She nodded "Dress warmly boys, we're going to Canada."

"Why is it so much colder here?" Ron shivered, rubbing his arms in hope of warmth.

"Closer to the arctic," McGonagall said, leading them through the forest. The time difference was different from Britain, so it was already nine at night. The moon hung low over the trees and the sky was full of stars, like sugar spilled over a black table cloth.

"This is it," McGonagall said, pointing to a small shack on the edge of a lake.

"Is this where I think it is?" Neville asked, looking at the cabin.

"Yes Longbottom; we are at Leer Lake, where Daniel Divine was murdered all those years ago."

"Do you think Jazz's inside?" he asked, fear freezing his insides. Though, it might have been the cold.

"I don't think, Longbottom, I know."

"Then let's go!" Ron said, starting to move forward, but McGonagall held him back.

"You may have grown up a lot since you first came to Hogwarts eleven years ago, Weasley, but you are still as rash as an eleven year old."

"Just wait till he has kids," Harry muttered, stifling a laugh.

"I don't want to think about it," McGonagall said and shushed them, pointing to the cabin, where a light had flickered, revealing three large shadows. "Alright, Potter, do your job."

"You're not coming?" Harry asked.

"I'm not head of the auror office; I've done my part, now it's up to you." With another pop, she disappeared.

"Alright," Harry said waving them forward "Lets go,"

They crept up to the house, silent as possible, then on the count of three, burst through the door, wands pointed to the three burley men.

"Drop your wands," Harry said "And release her."

"Jazzmyn…" Neville breathed, seeing her tied up in the corner with invisible binds, on the brink of consciousness.

The biggest of them all sneered "Do you have what we want?"

"We have no knowledge of this potion," Neville said "So release her,"

"Ah ah ah," he laughed "Not until we get what we want."

"We don't even know what it is!" Neville said, his hand shaking. He hadn't felt this scared since the battle four years ago, and painful memories came crashing back as the feeling of dread and fear washed through him. But this time, he had someone to fight for. He had Jazzmyn.

"Neville…" Jazzmyn said quietly, and he followed her eyes to the cupboard.

"I know where it is," he said, and moved forward. In a second, the men had their wands on him. "Relax," he said, putting his hands above his head "I'm just getting you what you want."

He reached the cupboard and opened the doors. Picturing a little girl inside made him feel queasy, but he started to run his fingers along all the cracks until he found an opening. If he was right, he would find what he needed underneath.

Lifting the bottom panel, he found millions of little vials, a light golden coloured liquid inside each one. Taking one out and carefully replacing the board, he stood. "This is what you want,"

The leader waved his wand and the vial flew towards him. "Thank you," he smiled evilly "You have until dawn to save the girl."

"What?" Neville asked the blood draining from his face.

"She dies when the first ray of sun touches her face," laughing cruelly, he and his two cronies disappeared.

"Hurry," Harry said, jumping into action "Ron, get the vials, Neville get Jazzmyn. We have to get her to St. Mungos."

Neville kneeled by Jazzmyn, where she was lying on the same mattress she had told him about last night. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her "Don't worry Jazz; you're going to be fine."

She smiled sleepily "I know,"

"We don't know what's wrong with her," a nurse said, fluffing up Jazzmyn's pillow "Her vital signs are slowly getting weaker, but there is no sign what we can do to make her better."

"Thank you," Neville whispered, looking down at his hand holding Jazzmyn's. For the hundredth time, he looked over the little golden vials. He wondered what they were for, what they did and why everyone wanted them so badly.

Getting up, he took one of the vials and held it up to the light, turning it one way then the other. The gold was very pretty, and made patterns on the walls. He put it back down and sighed; it was these stupid vials fault in the first place.

"Hi Neville," he turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna in the doorway.

"Hi guys,"

"We wanted to see if you're alright," Hermione said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Ginny did the same, but pressed a sandwich into his hand.

"Try and eat something, Neville, you don't look very good." She tried to smile, but at the sight of Jazzmyn's pale face started to sniff.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." He sat down again beside the bed and took Jazzmyn's hand. He could see her eyes moving beneath her lids and wondered if she were dreaming, and if so, what about.

"So do we know what this potion does?" Ron asked, looking at the vials.

"No," Neville said.

"I could try and find out," Hermione said, picking one of the vials and studying it. "If you give me an hour or so-"

"She doesn't have an hour;" Neville whispered "She only has until dawn."

"Then I better get to work," she said, leaving the room with half a dozen vials.

As the sky lightened, Jazzmyn grew weaker and weaker. Neville could see the energy draining out of her, and was about to just give up when Hermione rushed in, eyes bright.

"I know what it does!" she cried "And Neville, if I'm correct…it might save Jazzmyn!"

Neville rose and walked over to the box of potions "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not." She said "But if I'm right…well, it means she might live."

Neville looked at the vials, then back at Jazzmyn. He loved her more than anyone in the world, and if he lost her…he wouldn't be able to get over it. Life would be meaningless, a dark place where he was destined to live until he died.

Taking a vial, he opened Jazzmyn's mouth, popped the cork and poured a little down her throat. Nothing happened, so he poured a little more, and a little more. Soon, he was sobbing and before he could give her anymore, Ron took the vial away.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder as he cried "I'm sorry Neville," everyone's eyes were misty as they left, leaving Neville alone with his grief.

"I'm sorry Jazzmyn," he cried, holding her hand to his lips and kissing them "I'm so, so sorry. I promised nothing would happen…and something did."

He stroked her cheek, unaware of the colour that was slowly returning to her complexion "I don't know what I'm going to do without you…"

"You don't have to know," Neville raised his head from his arms to see Jazzmyn's blue eyes open and shining with tears.

"Jazz…" he said, taking her face in his hands "Oh Jazzmyn, I thought-I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I'd lost you, too." She whispered, stroking his cheek. "But Neville, please, just kiss me."

He smiled "With pleasure,"

"Neville-oh my god, Harry!" Ginny cried, her hands flying to her mouth.

"What-Neville!" Harry said, coming in, everyone else following.

"Jazzmyn isn't dead?" Ron asked, "Thank God, oh thank god."

Neville got up, tears spilling down his cheeks and walked over to Hermione, hugging her tightly "Thank you, Hermione, thank you so, so much."

Birds sang outside Jazzmyn and Neville's bedroom window, telling everyone who would listen that it was spring. Neville's garden was lush and abundant with all kinds of flowers and plants; you could find him there, sitting on the old stone bench surrounded by greenery with Jazzmyn.

A month had passed since Jazzmyn's near death experience, and she was recovering well, but was still on bed rest-well, sort of.

"Thank you," Jazzmyn said as Neville gave her a big beautiful peony.

"Jazzmyn," Neville said, taking her hands "There's something I need to say,"

She gave him the beautiful smile he thanked the heavens for every day "What is it, Neville? Don't tell me your mother is coming over again; she fusses like a mother bird."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?" she asked, burying her nose in the peony's large white and pink pedals.

He took a deep breathe "Jazzmyn, I love you more than anyone in the world-"

"I know, Neville, you tell me every day." She laughed.

"Yes, but there's something I want to tell you, to ask."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled "The first time In saw you, I didn't know what to think. I really didn't, but somewhere inside, I knew that I was going to love you. I knew that one day, whether it be in a year or ten, you would be mine and I would be yours. Because sometimes, Jazz, you just know."

He kneeled on the old cobble stones of his garden and pulled out a small box "Jazzmyn Fiona Divine, will you marry me?"

"Oh Neville," Jazzmyn breathed, taking in the sight of the small but beautiful diamond ring "Yes just doesn't seem like enough."

He got off his knee and sat beside her and kissed her, then slipped the ring on her finger. "I'm so happy you said yes."

"You really thought I might say no?" she asked, admiring the glittering jewel on her finger.

He shrugged "Everyone probably thinks that,"

She smiled "But you knew, didn't you, that I would say yes?"

He smiled back and held her close "Sometimes you just know,"

Chapter Nine

Miracles

Neville and Jazzmyn's wedding was only five weeks away when Neville came home to find his bride-to-be going through the bills.

"Hey Jazz," he kissed her cheek and put down the groceries. He was still teaching, though Jazzmyn was not, and came home every day after classes.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were living at St. Mungos?" he asked, putting down the bill.

"What?" Neville glanced at the mail and sighed "It's not something I like to talk about."

She grabbed his hand and sat him down at the island, not letting go "How long have they been living there, Neville?"

He looked down at their hands "Almost my entire life."

"Why?"

"They're ill."

"Neville," Jazzmyn said "We're getting married, and I haven't met your parents."

"So? Ginny's never met Harry's parents."

She rolled her eyes "Neville, Harry's parents died twenty-one years ago."

"Alright," he sighed again "But their not exactly…presentable."

She patted his hand "Thank you Neville and I promise, one day I'll tell you all about my parents."

"Do you think they would've liked me?" he asked, watching her move around their kitchen making dinner. He loved to watch her move, and she knew it, hence all the hip action.

She smiled "I think they would have absolutely adored you, Neville."

Neville led Jazzmyn through St. Mungos, nodding hello to all the elder nurses. "I've known them a long time," he explained "They used to give me candies. Though, they might have been soap."

Jazzmyn laughed at this, but her smile faded as Neville opened the door to ward 49, smiling and leading her across the room. They were heading in the direction of two people Jazzmyn immediately recognised at Frank and Alice Longbottom from the picture on the mantle in their living room.

"Hey Mum, Dad." Neville said, hugging them. Neither really seemed to notice, but Alice's face flickered, like she were trying to smile but couldn't. She looked a lot like Neville, with a round face and hazel eyes. "This is Jazzmyn, my fiancé." He told them.

"Hi," Jazzmyn smiled and gave Alice a hug, but when she tried to step away, Alice raised her hands to Jazzmyn's face, stroking her cheek and eyebrows, as if she were blind.

"I don't know what she's doing," Neville said, frowning and taking her hand "Mum, come sit down."

"It's alright Neville," she whispered "She-she'll stop." And she was right, Alice did stop. She sat beside Neville stroked his hand, staring blankly at the wall.

Jazzmyn stood up "I'll be back in a minuet, Neville, I just…" she couldn't finish, just turned and fled from the room. Neville got up and ran after her, grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong Jazzmyn, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Why didn't you tell me your parents had been crucified?"

He looked down "I don't know, Jazz, I just couldn't tell you for some reason."

"Neville, I have to tell you something." She said, taking his other hand "But we need to go home, please?" she couldn't believe she hadn't known about this.

He nodded "Alright, but promise to explain when we get back?"

"I promise,"

She sat Neville down on the couch, tucked her legs underneath her and took a deep breathe "Neville, you know the potion?"

"The golden one?"

She nodded "It's called Deploratus; it means 'incurable' in Latin."

"Alright, but what is it you need to tell me?"

"My father started the potion, and after he died, I finished it. I made hundreds of vials, and hid them. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but somehow the ministry found out."

"Jazzmyn," he said, taking her hands "What does Deploratus _do?_"

"It cures the incurable,"

"What do you mean the incurable?" he asked.

Sighing, she looked Neville in the eye "It cures everything, Neville, everything that brings eternal pain."

"So you mean-"

"Yes, Neville," she smiled "It will cure your parents,"

He was silent for a minuet, just stared at her. Then, he pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard "Thank you, Jazzmyn."

Jazzmyn stood at the front of the room on a raised platform, wand pointed at her mouth "Could I please have your attention everyone?" she called, and the hundreds of witches and wizards turned towards her, falling silent.

"Thank you," she smiled "Welcome everyone to St. Mungos. My name is Jazzmyn Divine, and I know that you are all anxious to have your loved ones brought back to you, but I would like to say something first.

"My father, Daniel Divine, started this potion before I was even born. When he died, I continued his work and hid it. I would like to thank him, wherever he is, for giving me this wonderful gift, so I could give it to you.

"My fiancé is the reason I decided to share this with the public, because his own parents were crucified when he was very young. I want him to be happy, so I'm bringing his parents back. I hope you and your loved ones will be as happy as we are."

The clapping was like thunder as Neville came up behind her and kissed her, giving the audience ever more reason to clap.

The left hours later, after everyone in ward 49 had been brought back. Tomorrow they would start on the next wards, working down the list. But tonight Neville and Jazzmyn were going to meet his parents, for real.

They went upstairs, where Frank and Alice were sleeping. Jazzmyn plucked a vial from the stand and dribbled a little down their throats. Neville stood at the side, arms crossed and looking very nervous.

"They should wake up soon," Jazzmyn said, letting him wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" he whispered.

"Of course they will Neville," she said, kissing his cheek "They'll get to see you."

As she said it, their eyes started to flutter open. Alice sat up first, her face as sane as anyone else's and her hazel eyes focused. "Where am I-Neville?" she whispered.

Frank sat up next "Bloody hell, where are we?" he asked, his eyes flitting from his family to Jazzmyn and back.

"Hi Mum, Dad." He said. Alice swung her feet off and hugged her son, Frank joining them. Jazzmyn stood to the side, wiping tears from her eyes.

"How long-" Frank began

"Twenty-one years, Dad." Neville said "It's been twenty-one years."

"You're all grown up," Alice said, stroking his cheek, hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah," he smiled "Mum, Dad, this is Jazzmyn, my fiancé." He put an arm around Jazzmyn's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," she smiled "We've actually met once, but you probably don't remember."

"Wait," Alice said, stepping forward she started to feel her face, like she had in the ward. "I remember you…you came to see us, and-and I knew. I knew you loved my son, just by feeling your face."

"And what a beautiful face it is," Frank said "Its lovely to meet you Jazzmyn. When's the wedding son?"

At the word son, Neville started to cry again, and Jazzmyn held him tight. "One month," she said.

"Well Alice," he said "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"We could always postpone-" Jazzmyn said.

"Don't even think about it," Alice said "Weddings shouldn't be postponed, not ever."

"Thank you," Jazzmyn said and let Neville go "I'm going to make some supper, and I'm sure you guys want to catch up."

"Wait, Jazzmyn." Frank said, putting an arm around his son and his wife.

"Thank you," Alice said.

Jazzmyn smiled "Your welcome," then she went downstairs and cried, happy that she had reunited Neville with his parents, but wishing she could have her own.

Jazzmyn smoothed down her long, white strapless dress that hugged her slim form and breathed deeply. She was getting married in fifteen minuets, and she had never been more nervous.

"Relax," Alice said, coming in and patting her back "You look beautiful, and Neville is waiting at the alter."

She smiled "I know, I'm just really nervous."

"Everyone always is, don't worry." Hermione said, pinning a few of her dark curls up so the framed her face and cascaded down her back at the same time.

"You look very pretty, Jazzmyn." Luna said dreamily.

"Thank you," she said and smoothed her dress again for the millionth time.

"Were ready," Ron poked his head through the door "You look beautiful, Jazz."

She rolled her eyes "So I've heard." They all laughed and helped her down the stairs, through the house and across the garden. They were getting married in the field, in front of all their friends and Neville's family. Jasmine and peonies were everywhere, giving of a heavenly scent.

Everyone turned to look at her as the music started, and she started to walk down the isle. She had decided to walk alone, in memory of her father. If she couldn't have him, she couldn't have anybody. So, she walked down the isle alone, towards Neville.

As she reached him their fingers entwined, and she knew they would stay that way for a long, long time.

Epilogue

One Year Later

The night was cool as Neville and Jazzmyn opened their door to their closest friends, and the air was full of laughter and talk. Everyone sat out on the patio, wrapped in sweaters but enjoying the late blooms all the same.

"The garden is stunning this year, Neville." Ginny said, one hand rubbing her already bloated stomach and the other caressing the large blooms.

"Thank you," Neville beamed.

"When is the baby due, Ginny?" Luna asked dreamily, looking at the ultrasound pictures they had brought along.

"February," Ginny said, smiling at Harry. The two had been ecstatic when they heard, and were very hopeful that Neville would teach their son or daughter eventually.

"I'm sure you can't wait," Hermione said "And Neville, you might teach the kid one day!"

"Maybe," he smiled.

"How is teaching, anyway? The both of you," Ron said, licking cheese of his fingers.

"Oh," Jazzmyn smiled as Neville kissed her forehead. "I actually won't be returning to Hogwarts next week."

There were exclamations of surprise as the friends looked at her quizzically, asking aloud why she wouldn't be returning, and whether Neville was, too.

"I'll be going back, but wont be living there. I'll just stay for lessons, then come home." Neville said.

"But _why?_" Harry asked.

Jazzmyn smiled again "Well, you see, I'll be having a baby in May."

Ginny, Luna and Hermione got up and hugged Jazzmyn, while the guys patted Neville on the back.

"I knew it!" Ginny said "I knew as soon as you cancelled our lunch date last week and said you had the flue!"

Hermione was smiling, but Jazzmyn could tell she was feeling remorseful; they had been trying for a baby for months. Luna seemed happy, but no one could really tell. Ginny…well, Ginny was already making plans, as Jazz had expected.

And when everyone had gone home and Jazzmyn was curled up beside Neville, he couldn't believe he had been so lucky. He couldn't believe his life had changed so much, in only two years. He had gotten his parents back, fallen in love, married and now was going to be a father.

He felt like the ivy growing up his house, strong and tall, growing up the wall of life, entwined with the people he loved.


End file.
